Should have been me
by geasagobble
Summary: Oneshot, I was just kinda messing around and this came out. Lilly is abused by James and reflects on her life.


Disclaimer - I own nothing.

James Potter was rather grumpy by the time he returned home to Godrics Hollow. It has not been a good afternoon he thought as a slammed the front door shut behind him. Frank had been babbling on about how much he love his pretty new wife Alice. As if he care what Frank had to say about anything. Storming into the living room he made his way to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a large glass of fire whiskey, it was gone within thirty seconds. He poured another. Where was Lilly he wondered to himself she should be home by now, he sat down on the couch and was about to switch on the wireless when the fireplace flared green and Lilly walked out of it.

"Hey whore you been sucking dick at the ministry again?" James demanded harshly

"Yes James that's precisely what I have been doing. Big dick's at that much bigger than your tiny three and a half incher." She fired back, clearly feeling rebellious today.

James was up quickly and smacked her as hard as he could across the face. "Who the hell do you think your talking to? You cunt!" he raged she had pissed him off big time now and she had to pay the price. He gave her a vicious kick in the legs and watched as she went down, quickly following that up with a boot to the face then the ribs. Withdrawing his wand he gave her a look of utter loathing before pointing it at her and hissing "Crucio" He watched with some satisfaction as she wriggled with pain on the floor crying out when it became to much for her. He was getting aroused from watching his pretty wife writhing in agony on the floor, he stopped the spell suddenly. He was on top of her quick as a flash removing her skirts and underwear, unzipping his fly he began to force himself into her dry hole. This clearly caused her more pain but that was part of the fun, She tried to raise her head begging him to stop, but he grabbed her face and roughly pushed it to the ground banging her head of the floor. It was over quickly and he was satisfied getting up and giving her another kick for good measure. " Your my property bitch! Never forget that."

Lilly lay there sobbing on the floor, this wasn't the first time such a thing had happened. At first James had been so sweet, so kind and considerate, but that had all changed after the honeymoon he'd started hitting her then. He said she belonged to him she was no different to any of his other possessions and everything in the house was his she had nothing, she had no right to anything. She remembered once when she had been pregnant, she was just starting to so, James hadn't liked that. What do I want with a fat whore? That was what he said, it hadn't taken him long to beat the child out of her. How she hated him.

She had tried to tell others about what was happening. First was Sirius but he had simply laughed at her and told James, she received by far her worse beating then punctuated by bouts of the crutiancs curse. Sometimes James would let Sirius use her as well. What kind of man did that allowed another to use their own wife like that, Sirius was never gentle he seemed to like hurting her even more than James did, for him it was more about the pain than the sex he loved to watch her bleed.

Next came Dumbledore but he'd refused to believe her saying that James would never have do such a thing and that he loved her. He'd always been the same when it came to the marauders. He'd sent her back to James telling her, "What happened between a man and his wife behind closed doors should stay there."

The only one who had seemed concerned for her was Severus, but he couldn't help, her own spell had seen to that. She had used a charm when she stopped speaking to him in fifth year. He could never find her, never see her, she could only communicate with him in owls. Severus had wanted to come and take her away from James but her own magic was bent against him and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She'd heard he'd gotten over her and been married...to Mary McDonald no less and that they where blissfully happy together. That he dotted on her and they where expecting their first child soon. When she heard all this the only thing she could think was that it should have been her living that life, she'd never meant for it to turn out like this, but it was too late now.

She watched with fear as James walked back into the room he was holding some parchment and a quill.

"Here sign this." He demanded, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck.

She reached out took the quill and scratched her name at the bottom.

"Good, that was your resignation letter." He informed her in a cold tone. "Meaning you won't be needing this anymore." He then took her wand from the pocket of her robes. She was much to weak to fight back as he stood over her considering what to do with the object in his hands. He snapped it and toss it back at her, giving her a look of utter disgust he spat on her before he left the room. Leaving her with his mocking laughter.

It was then that Lilly knew this was her life now, she was stuck in this house till the day she died which considering the way James was treating her might be very soon, and the one person that cared enough to do anything about it she had made sure couldn't.

Authors Note - I started out writing the start for chap 3 path to power and I was just messing about with the cock sucking question and this is what came out.


End file.
